Mall Sex
by leehongbinkr
Summary: Ever since they arrived back earlier in Korea than the other members, Hongbin is getting weird vibes from his older friend, Jaehwan.


August 10th 2014

After landing back in sunny Seoul, Ken and Hongbin walked swiftly and carefully to the Jellyfish van, greeting and waving at fans who had come to see them land safely.

"Phew," Ken breathed, assurance hinted in his voice. He always felt a secret nervousness to seeing fans, not wanting to disappoint them.

Hongbin glanced over at him, grinning. "You always give the best fan service, you know? Don't worry."

Ken pouted his lips and crinkled his eyes, prepared to fake sob while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Our Starlights... Make me so happy..."

Hongbin elbowed him, giggling at the elder member. Then, a thought occurred to him, causing his bubbly mood to suddenly drop. "Oh! Jaehwan, when does your script reading take place?"

Ken grabbed his phone, checking his calendar. "Tomorrow, at eight. Why?"

Hongbin smiled suspiciously. "Let's go out and eat tonight! We barely got to eat in LA, and I want Korean beef."

The idea of eating expensive meat without the other four pleased Ken, causing a sneaky smirk to appear on his face. "Just Binnie and I tonight!" he cried.

* * *

The first night alone together wasn't so bad. They decided to lay all their blankets and pillows in the living room before washing up to leave, since they stayed in separate rooms when all six were at home.

"I'll go shower first," Hongbin volunteered, heading to the bathroom.

When the water started running, Ken raised his eyebrow.

"Jaehwan?" Hongbin called from inside the shower, bullets of hot water firing at his toned and smooth chest.

"Let me shower with you," Ken said inside the bathroom, removing his clothes.

"Wha-"

Ken entered, pulling aside the curtain.

Hongbin covered his balls, shrieking. "JAEHWAN!"

The older grinned, moving closer. "We used to shower a lot when we were trainees, remember?"

Hongbin recalled, his hands dropping. He didn't know why he felt nervous around Jaehwan when they were alone, but he just did. He noticed Ken step under the shower nozzle, his eyes shut; Hongbin decided now was a good time as any to look at Jaehwan in all his naked glory. His eyes traveled the older boy's body, tracing every edge and curve, ingraining this image into his mind for later. The younger hadn't realized that his teeth were biting down sharply on his bottom lip.

Ken opened his eyes, finding Hongbin touching his lip. "Binnie, did you wash well down there?" he teased, staring at Hongbin's penis.

"I..."

Ken grabbed the soap, lathering his hands. Without warning, his hands grabbed for Hongbin's hanging member, running up and down the length.

Hongbin's eyes shut, his hands holding on to the wall for support. "Jaeh..." His eyes opened up when he felt his member harden, still in Ken's grasp.

Ken froze, his hands still wrapped around Hongbin. Releasing the boy, he laughed nervously, attempting to allevaite the awkwardness.

"Um, let's just hurry up," he said, avoiding eye contact.

Hongbin's entire existence was ready to explode of shame and humiliation. "Yeah," he responded.

* * *

August 11th, 2014

"You guys are coming back soon, right?" Ken said over the phone, Hongbin asleep next to him.

"Yes, we landed in Brazil safely," Taekwoon told him. "Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah..."

"Why do you say it so weirdly?" Taekwoon questioned. "You just ate ramen last night, didn't you?" He hated when the members only ate ramen; it was too oily for their complexion, but the members always demanded he cook it for them.

"Yeah," Jaehwan lied, nodding his head.

"Hakyeon wants to talk to Hongbin."

Jaehwan was about to shake Hongbin, who was snoring lightly. iHe looks so cute,/i Ken thought.

"He's asleep, call him later today. He's filming Glorious Days today, so call him at night."

"And what about you?" Hakyeon inquired, the phone already handed over to him.

"I have a script reading until four, so call me anytime after that."

"Okay. You guys didn't eat beef last night, did you? Manager is with us, so no one can watch you two!" Hakyeon threatened.

"Why would we eat beef without you?"

* * *

August 14th, 2014

Hongbin finally arrived at the dorm, allowing gravity to do its job and pull him down to their living room blanket bed. Ken, who was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly, evenly, had stirred now. The younger's movements caused his eyes to open a crack, smiling when he saw who it was.

"How was filming?" Ken asked, when Hongbin situated himself comfortably under the blankets.

"It wasn't that bad."

Ken's eyes were glued to Hongbin, his face so beautiful. "You're so good looking."

Hongbin turned his head a few centimeteres toward him. "What?"

"You're just really attractive. I know you get told that by like.. everyone, basically. And I know you hate it, but you're beautiful."

Hongbin's chest was pounding again, like in the shower a few nights ago. He faced back forward, swallowing. "Stop playing around," he argued back lightly. "Anyways, how was your day? What did you do?"

"We took cover photos for more teasers. Some were released today, and there'll be more coming out in a few days."

"Was it hard?"

Jaehwan scoffed. "No, of course not. I'm the king of photoshoots," he joked, scooting closer to Hongbin.

Chortling at him, Hongbin rested his head down. "Okay, let's go to sleep. I have to wake up early again for more filming."

To Hongbin's surprise, he felt Jaehwan's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him. His legs wrapped around the younger's, squeezing. "Normally, Hakyeon let's me hold him while we sleep. Is his okay?"

"Yeah," Hongbin whispered, praying to God, Buddha, Allah, iwhoever/i, that Jaehwan wouldn't feel the undulating pressure going on inside of his chest.

"Good night, Binnie."

* * *

August 16th, 2014

"Are you almost done?" Ken called from outside the dressing room.

"Wait, just give me a second," Hongbin responded, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm hungry, so- Fuck," Ken hissed, spying Hakyeon and Wonsik walking their way.

"What?"

Ken slipped into Hongbin's dressing room, sliding the curtain closed to conceal them.

"What are you do-"

"Hakyeon and Wonsik are here," he informed him.

The dressing room was too small for the two of them, Ken's body pressed against Hongbin's back.

"I told them we were out filming."

The two were clearly not filming, and had planned to spend their one free day of no schedules to go to the mall in disguise.

"Weren't they supposed to come back tomorrow?" Hongbin asked, managing to turn his body around, facing Jaehwan.

Jaehwan was staring at Hongbin's pretty lips, nodding. "Yeah,... I don't know..." He leaned into Hongbin, shutting his eyes.

Jaehwan's big lips were so soft, pressing against Hongbin's; they moved quite fast, his mouth sucking in all the air from the younger's lungs. His hands started undoing Hongbin's belt buckle, which were off just a second ago.

"I like you," Hongbin breathed between kisses, his lips moving to his neck, leaving little bite marks.

Jaehwan had managed to pull Hongbin's pants down, the boy standing against him in boxers. "I've liked you... for a long time," he panted back, shutting his eyes to feel Hongbin's lips on his succulent neck; the younger stopped when he felt something poking at his leg.

"Are you...?"

Jaehwan nodded, a pained expression on his face.

"No one's gonna catch us, right?"

"No, it's only ten. No one works that early in the dressing rooms, anyways," he assured, turning Hongbin around. "Bend over a little." While Hongbin waited for Jaehwan to strip, lowering his pants, his fingers worked at his own dick, massaging its thickness.

After Ken removed his shirt and pants, tossing them in the corner of the limited room, he lowered his boxers, revealing his hardened penis. "Do you have... lotion, or something?"

Hongbin reached into his bag, pulling out a tiny bottle of lotion, the only makeshift lube they could afford at this time. Lathering his penis in the cherry blossom scent, he poured a thick amount all over his hand, adding it to the pile of Jaehwan's clothes.

"Tell me if anything hurts," Jaehwan warned, his index finger meeting Hongbin's entrance, causin him to breathe deeply.

"Okay."

Jaehwan's first digit went in, shutting his eyes to enjoy Hongbin's walls; a second digit went in, a squeak escaping Hongbin's lips.

"More?"

Hongbin whimpered, nodding his head hurriedly.

Ken inserted a third, stretching him inside. He began pumping into him deeper, feeling Hongbin get more wet in his grasp. "Yes," he whispered lightly.

"One... more..."

He opened his eyes.

_What._

"You want... more?"

Ken saw his head moving up and down.

"I'm begging... Please..."

Ken looked downward, hoping he wouldn't hurt the kid; a fourth digit went in, while his free arm extended forward to cover his mouth. "Shhh, you can't make any noise, what if Hakyeon hears you..."

Moaning into Ken's palm, he felt Ken finger his butthole, preparing him for what was to come in a few moments.

"Don't come yet," he instructed, slowly pulling out his fingers, droplets of sweat evident on Hongbin's big forehead.

"I'm gonna enter you now, and I can't cover your mouth, so... Be quiet."

"Just do it already, oh my God," Hongbin hissed.

Jaehwan grabbed his muscled hips, thoughts rerouting to the night they were in the shower. "You know, Binnie, I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful."

"Okay, I believe you, now plea- JAEWHAN."

Jaehwan was a man of surprises, and strategically buttered up Hongbin to only ram into him without warning.

"Say my name," he whispered loud enough for him to hear. His penis went all the way in, Jaehwan breathing heavily, adjusting to Hongbin's tightness. He began pushing out and returning back in, Hongbin's ass not ready to let Jaehwan out. Violently and furiously, Jaehwan thrusted into Hongbin, the boy now loudly moaning.

_"Nnghgh... Faster... Yes... Lee Jaehwan..."_

Hongbin's moans filled the entire dressing room section, the walls lightly shaking.

"What did I say about being quiet, we'll get kicked out," Ken warned.

Hongbin was about to cough up a lung from no breathing, when the head of Ken's dick finally hit his prostrate, pressing against it several times. Jaehwan inevitably caused him to let out a loud scream, the sound of heels clicking towards their way.

"Excuse me, is everything alright in th-"

"We're okay, I'm just helping him with something," Ken responded to the unexpected employee; suddenly, he came inside Hongbin, letting out a strained grunt.

"Jaehwan, you just... ! Now I'm com-"

Before he could even finish, watery liquids burst from Hongbin, squirting everywhere in the small room.

Jaehwan panted, his body crouched over Hongbin's back.

"Fuck, man. We..."

Hongbin nodded, a small laugh coming out. "How do we clean this up?"

Jaehwan held Hongbin's hips, pulling out.

"Get dressed. We don't," he answered, pulling up his boxers.

Hongbin bit his lip, shaking his head. "Christ, Jaehwan."


End file.
